Bigg City Guppies
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: It's Dimension Machine Time again, and this time, the site is Bigg City Port, home of the vigorous Star Fleet and their villainous cousins, the Zero Fleet.
1. Look What The Waves Washed In!

**Chapter 1: Look What The Waves Washed In!**

One Saturday afternoon, Molly, Goby, Oona, and Nonny were playing in the park. Deema wasn't with them because, since she was Jewish, she was attending a synagogue service, as it was the Sabbath.

"You know, I wonder where Gil is." said Molly.

Just then, Gil showed up.

"Hey, guys." said Gil.

"Oh, hey, Gil." said Molly. "What's up?"

"Not much." said Gil. "I was just watching a really cool TV show called "TUGS"."

"What's it about?" asked Molly.

"Well, it's about these tugboats who work for these guys called Captain Star and Captain Zero in this place called Bigg City Port." said Gil. "The ones who work for Captain Star are called the Star Fleet, and they're the good guys. The ones who work for Captain Zero, the Zero Fleet, are the bad guys."

"Nice." said Nonny. "What are their names?"

"Well, the Star Fleet tugs are named Ten Cents who's #1, Big Mac, who's #2, O.J., the oldest who's #3, Top Hat, #4, Warrior, Big Mac's brother who's #5, Hercules, the biggest and strongest who's #6, and Sunshine, the smallest and youngest. He's #7." said Gil. "As for the Zero Fleet, their names are Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, and Zip. They're also called the Z-Stacks, and I'm sure you can guess why."

"Yeah." said Molly. "Their names all start with the letter "Z"."

"Precisely." said Gil.

"You know, I think I've already found a similarity between that and "Thomas & Friends"." said Goby.

"What sorta similarity?" asked Gil.

"Both main characters have the number "1" and their names start with the letter "T"." said Goby.

"That was the idea." said Gil. "You see, "TUGS" is "Thomas & Friends"' sister show."

"Oh." said Goby.

"Yeah." said Gil.

"By the way, how did you come across the show?" asked Oona.

"My dad used to watch it when he was a kid." said Gil. "He found some VHS tapes of it he owned and gave them to me."

"Nice." said Goby.

"Hey, maybe Bigg City Port can be our next dimension machine adventure." said Goby.

"My thoughts exactly." said Gil. "Besides, I'd like to meet Ten Cents for myself."

"I just hope we don't run into those nasty Z-Stacks." said Oona. "They sound kinda mean."

"They sure are." said Gil. "Though, the chances of us running into them are pretty slim."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" asked Goby. "Let's go!"

"Hold up." said Nonny. "We should probably wait for Deema."

"Yeah." said Molly.

Just then, Deema showed up.

"Well, speak of the pretzel." said Gil. "We were just talking about you."

"What's going on?" asked Deema.

Gil explained.

"I'll ask my mom." said Deema.

"Okay." said Gil.

Later, Deema had asked her mother about joining the other Guppies in their trip to Bigg City Port. Sure enough, her mother, Sally, green-lit her.

"Just make sure you're back in time for Cousin Ricky's bar mitzvah next Wednesday." said Sally.

"Thanks, Mom." said Deema.

Deema then went to Gil's house and told him she got permission to go.

"That's great." said Gil. "I got the same response from the other guys."

"Great." said Deema.

The next day, the kids met outside the school where the dimension machine was. This time, all the Guppies were there at the agreed time. Nonny had also brought a plastic bag with him in case he got motion sickness.

"Alright, let's go." said Gil.

With that, they went into the machine and found the button that would take them to Bigg City Port.

"Here we go!" said Molly.

Molly pushed the button, and the machine did its job. However, much to their surprise, instead of landing them on dry land, the machine transported them in the water, which caused the machine to short-circuit and shut down.

"Oh no!" said Molly.

"Great!" said Deema crossly. "Now we can't get home and I'll miss my cousin's bar mitzvah!"

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

The guppies got out and looked to see where the voice came from, and were met by a tugboat with a black hull, a yellow superstructure, a white mast, and an American flag-styled red, white, and blue funnel that had the number "1" on it as well as a blue cap. Gil gasped when he read the wording on the craft's hull.

"Hey, you're Ten Cents!" said Gil.

"That's right!" said Ten Cents. "And you guys are?"

The guppies all introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you." said Ten Cents. "Welcome to Bigg City Port!"

"Thanks." said Molly. "How'd you find us so quickly?"

"I was on my way home from work when I saw this funny-looking device here." said Ten Cents. "I thought you guys could use some help."

"Yes, we would." said Molly.

"Okay then." said Ten Cents. "Climb aboard my hull. I'll give you guys a ride."

The guppies happily olbiged, and Ten Cents hooked the machine up to one of his tow ropes and he took the guppies back to the dock where the Star Fleet lived.

"This is really exciting!" said Gil. "We'll be meeting the other tugs soon!"


	2. Meet The Star Fleet

**Chapter 2: Meet The Star Fleet**

* * *

A.N. Before you read this chapter, let me explain something, that being this whole "Captain Dockyard" thing. You see, my friend Moose513 on Wikia created him for a wiki I'll be making in the future called "Tugboat Stories Wiki", and anything that happens in this story that didn't happen on TUGS will happen in stories there, too. Also, if you're wondering who Hank is, he's the Hank from Theodore Tugboat.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the Star Fleet Dock, and the guppies saw all the other tugboats just as Gil had described them in the previous chapter: All with black hulls and yellow upholsteries and their names on their hulls like Ten Cents, but with several different characteristics. There was Big Mac, the fleet's #2 tug who had a blue cap and stubble, O.J., the fleet's #3 tug who wore a boater hat and thin-rimmed glasses on his face, Top Hat, the fleet's #4 tug who wore a top hat and monocle, Warrior, the #5 tug who had a blue cap like Big Mac, but with hair sticking out from underneath, Hercules, the #6 tug who wore a blue and white sailor cap, yellow tinted glasses, and had a thin black mustache and black sideburns down the sides of his head (or wheelhouse in this case), and Sunshine, the #7 tug who wore a red cap with a black bill and had a single tooth and was also looking at a comic book.

"Hello, guys." Ten Cents said as he went into his dock.

"Hello, Ten Cents." said O.J. "Who are your friends?"

Ten Cents introduced the guppies to the rest of the Star Fleet. All were pleased to meet them. Well, all of them that is, except for Top Hat, who just scoffed and looked away.

"Oh, so he's _that_ kinda guy, huh?" said Deema.

"Yeah." said Ten Cents.

Gil then went over to Sunshine and got a good look at the comic book. On the front cover was a tugboat with a blue hull that had yellow lightning bolts on either side, a red upholstery with two yellow stripes going down either side of the bottom portion and a blue star at the front, a gray helmet with a yellow star on either side, a radio antenna, and the letters "C" and "D" on it as well as red hair sticking out from underneath. There were also tires on either side of the boat's hull, two on each side and one at the front as well as a yellow band going over half of the hull. The front tire had a yellow disc that had the same two letters as on the helmet.

"Who's that?" asked Gil.

"Captain Dockyard, Protector Of The Waves." said Sunshine. "In every issue, he and his sidekick Floater fight bad guys who do bad things to the ocean. My friend Hank is a really big fan of him."

"Cool." said Gil. "I have a favorite superhero too. His name is Captain Underpants."

Sunshine laughed.

"What a funny name." said Sunshine.

"Yeah, I know." said Gil.

"Rather absurd name, if you ask me." said Top Hat.

"The only thing that's "rather absurd" here is your attitude." said Deema.

Well, just as Deema said that, Molly, Gil, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Warrior, Hercules, and Sunshine all erupted with laughter.

"Good one!" said Ten Cents.

"Yeah!" laughed Sunshine.

Top Hat growled with anger.

"Imbeciles!" Top Hat said crossly.

Top Hat then left, and the guppies and other tugs continued to laugh.

"While I don't normally recommend responding to someone's negative comments with your own, I have to admit, that was well said." said O.J.

"Yeah." said Big Mac. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Just then, Sunshine spotted the machine.

"What's that?" asked Sunshine.

"That's what we used to get here." said Gil. "Though, it's pretty much fried now."

"Yeah." said Molly. "So we can't go home."

"I'll take it over to Lucky's Yard to see if they can fix it." said Hercules.

And he did just that. A little while later, he came back.

"Okay, kids, I've got some good news and some bad news." said Hercules.

"Let's hear the good news first." said Gil.

"The good news is that your little machine here can be fixed." said Hercules.

"What about the bad news?" asked Goby.

"Well, the bad news is that the guys over at Lucky's Yard don't really deal with this kind of technology." said Hercules.

The guppies felt disappointed.

"But, there is a place in the city that does." said Hercules.

"Perfect." said Ten Cents. "I can take it there."

"Wait." said Gil. "How are you able to travel on land?"

"You see, the author likes to pretend that us tugs can shrink down to the size of this little robot boat thing named Coastie, and our propellers turn into wheels that hide beneath our hulls." said Ten Cents.

"Makes sense." said Gil.

"Yeah." said Ten Cents.

Just then, the fleet's captain, Robin Star, came out to the dock. He was a young man of forty-two years and had brown hair, brown eyes, a bushy brown mustache, and wore a blue suit with a white shirt, a dark blue tie, a blue cap with a black brim and a white star on it, and black shoes.

"Evening, tugs." said Captain Star, who then noticed the guppies. "Who are these?"

Ten Cents introduced Captain Star to their guests.

"As the captain of the Star Fleet, I'd like to extend a personal welcome to Bigg City Harbor." said Captain Star.

"Thanks." said Molly.

Just then, they saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Well, we better hit the hay." said Ten Cents.

"Wait. Where are me and my friends gonna sleep?" asked Molly.

"You can sleep at my home if you'd like." said Captain Star.

"Really?" said Gil. "Thanks!"

With that, Captain Star took the guppies into his house, which was not too far away from the docks. Inside, he showed them the guest room, which had both a twin XL-sized bed and four Murphy beds (that's the kind that's hinged at one end and can stored against the wall or in a closet). However, since there were only five beds and six guppies, Captain Star offered to let one of them sleep on the couch. The guppies all agreed that Molly could take the regular bed, Gil and Goby took two of the Murphy beds, and Deema and Oona took the other two. This left Nonny as the one who would be sleeping on the couch, but he didn't mind, as he was used to sleeping alone. As soon as everyting was all set, everyone went to bed.

"Goodnight, Bubble Guppies." said Captain Star.

"Goodnight, Captain Star." said Oona. "And thanks for letting us stay with you."

Captain Star smiled.

"Why, you're welcome." said Captain Star.

Captain Star then went to bed himself, and Gil looked at Molly.

"I really hope they can get the machine fixed so we can go home." said Gil.

"Me too." said Molly.


	3. Enter The Z-Stacks

**Chapter 3: Enter The Z-Stacks**

* * *

A.N. Hey all, I just thought I'd take this time to explain some more things that happen in my TUGS universe:

Ten Cents is Sunshine's big brother, and Hercules is their dad, Lillie Lightship their mom, Big Mac and Warrior their uncles, and O.J. their grandfather. If you wanted to know about Top Hat, well...I really don't see him as the "family type", know what I mean? Captain Star and Captain Zero are shown as humans. Unlike the actual TUGS show, this universe is set in the modern day. The Z-Stacks often act like the Three Stooges at various times, even in terms of cartoon violence.

I just thought I'd share these now so that if anyone reads my future _TUGS_ -related works, nobody will get lost.

Thanks and enjoy Chapter 3 and the other chapters that'll follow this one!

-GreenWiggle2018

* * *

The next morning, the guppies woke up to the smell of breakfast being prepared. They went to the kitchen and saw Captain Star cooking breakfast. He was wearing the same uniform, but with a white apron over it.

"Morning, Guppies." said Captain Star. "How does eggs, sausage, and toast sound?"

"As long as it's kosher." said Deema.

"Oh, you're Jewish?" asked Captain Star.

"Yup." said Deema. "And proud of it."

"Are you Jewish, Mister Star?" asked Oona.

"Not really." said Captain Star. "But, I _do_ have Jewish friends."

"Nice." said Deema.

"And, you don't need to worry, Deema." said Captain Star. "This sausage is indeed kosher. So are the eggs. In fact, the people who run the grocery store I buy my groceries at are of Jewish descent."

"Interesting." said Nonny.

"Now, go wash up." said Captain Star. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Meanwhile, outside, all the tugs were wide awake and were waiting for Captain Star to give them their jobs for the day. All of them, that is, except for Top Hat, who was just now waking up.

"Oh, look." said the Star Fleet's #4 as he looked around after a yawn. "Another glorious morning."

Top Hat then took a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled it with a heavy sigh of relief. Just then, he looked up and saw that his hat wasn't where it should be.

"Hey, who's got my hat?" he asked.

Just then, he saw Warrior with his hat and speaking in a mock British accent.

"Hey, look!" said Warrior. "I'm Top Hat! I say, I say, I say!"

Top Hat was annoyed.

"Ah-ha. Ah-ha-ha-ha." said Top Hat. "Give me that!"

Top Hat then grabbed his namesake hat and put it back on while rudely scoffing at Warrior, who then stuck his tongue out at the #4. Captain Star then came out, accompanied by the guppies.

"Alright, tugs." said Captain Star. "Here are your jobs for today."

Big Mac and Warrior got rock duty, Top Hat was assigned his regular railway tug duties, O.J. was to take some fuel to Lillie Lightship, and Hercules was to bring in a cargo ship. As for Ten Cents and Sunshine, both were given the day off so they can show the Guppies around the harbor, the task of which they quickly started. All the Guppies were amazed by everything they saw.

"Wow!" said Oona. "This place is huge!"

"Well, it's called "Bigg City Port" for a reason." laughed Ten Cents.

Just then, the guppies saw five tugboats playing poker. They all had dark brown upholsteries, black hulls with white stripes, black funnels with white stripes and white ring on them, and wore black and white fedoras. These were the Zero Fleet, which comprised of Zorran, the #1 tug of the fleet, Zebedee, the #2 tug, Zak, the #3 tug, Zug, the #4 tug, and Zip, the #5 tug and the youngest tug.

"Are those the Z-Stacks?" asked Oona.

"Yup." said Gil.

"I'd stay well clear of those tugs if I were any of you Guppies." said Ten Cents. "They're bad news."

"Got it, Ten Cents." said Molly.

"Good." said Ten Cents.

A little while later, Ten Cents and Sunshine took the guppies back to the dock. Unknown to them, the Z-Stacks had somehow learned of the dimension machine and were discussing their plans for it.

"I've got an associate of mine who'll pay a handsome fee for that device." said Zorran.

"How handsome?" asked Zug.

"Handsome enough for us to move somewhere decent, probably." said Zorran.

"Like where?" asked Zug.

"I don't know." said Zorran. "But what I _do_ know is that we need to get that machine and sell it."

"But where can we find it?" asked Zip.

"I heard it's been taken to a place in the city." said Zorran. "So what I think will happen is one or two of us will go to the city, find the machine, and grab it. But the question is: Who?"

"I'll go!" said Zug.

"Yeah, me too!" said Zip.

Zorran thought for a mintue before delivering his verdict.

"Alright, you two can go." said Zorran. "But, we can't afford any screw-ups, got it?"

"Got it." said Zug.

"Good." said Zorran with an evil chuckle.


	4. Trains, Cranes, & Stolen Machines

**Chapter 4: Trains, Cranes, & Stolen Machines**

* * *

A.N. Well, here it is! Chapter 4 is here at last! And before you read it, there's something I might've forgotten to mention earlier:

Big Mickey and Puffa both have faces, and Puffa speaks with a Southern US accent, the former having a face because of the episode "New Crane On The Dock" in Season 21 of Thomas & Friends, which is TUGS' sister show, as Gil stated in Chapter 1, in which we finally see that Big Mickey has gained a face and finally speaks with an actual mouth rather than a megaphone.

Well, 'nuff said about that. Enjoy Chapter 4 and sorry this took so long!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ten Cents, the guppies, and Sunshine were on their way back to the dock when all of a sudden, they heard a train whistle. A gray DRG Class 80 steam locomotive with an oil-burning headlight, a diamond smokestack, and a cowcatcher as well as a face with a bushy gray mustache chuffed up next to them.

"Well, howdy, Ten Cents, Sunshine!" said the locomotive. "Who're your friends?"

"Hey, Puffa." said Ten Cents, who then introduced the guppies to his locomotive friend.

"It sure is nice of y'all to come to Bigg City Port for a visit." said Puffa.

"Yeah." said Oona.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we've gotta home." said Ten Cents.

"Alrighty then." said Puffa.

With that, the two tugs and their guests made their way back to the dock, but on the way, they saw a large hammerhead crane with bushy gray eyebrows.

"Hi there!" The crane boomed.

The Guppies were shocked, especially Gil and Goby.

"Big Mickey?!" They gasped.

"Yup, it's him." said Ten Cents. "You know, I myself was surprised by his face."

"But...but...but you haven't spoken in years!" said Gil.

"And you didn't have a face the last time I saw you!" said Goby.

"Well, this is what happens when a show progresses through the years." said Big Mickey. "I finally gained a face in Season 21 of my new show."

"You know, it kinda stinks that our show only lasted 13 episodes." said Ten Cents.

"Yeah." said Sunshine. "But, hey, at least people are continuing our legacy on the internet."

"Yeah." said Ten Cents. "Well, we'd love to stay the chat, Big Mickey, but we've gotta get home."

"Alright then." said Big Mickey. "Take care now!"

After saying their good-byes to Big Mickey, Ten Cents, the guppies, and Sunshine returned back to the dock, and the Guppies went back to Captain Star's home to supper, for which he had made fish sticks and french-fried potatoes, which, luckily for Deema, were both kosher. After supper, as a special treat, Captain Star lit the fire in his fireplace and got out marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers to make s'mores.

"Oh boy! S'mores!" said Molly.

"I love those things!" said Gil.

With that, they started making s'mores, all the while exchanging jokes.

"Hey, I got a joke!" said Gil.

"Let's hear it." said Captain Star.

"Okay." said Gil. "Why did the computer cross the road?"

"Well, I don't know." said Molly. "Why _did_ the computer cross the road?"

"To get a byte to eat!" said Gil.

Everyone laughed.

"My turn!" said Goby. "Why did the turkey, chicken, and duck get thrown off the bus?"

"Why?" asked Captain Star.

"For using fowl language!" Goby said.

Everyone laughed again.

"I've got one, too." said Captain Star. "What animal should you never play cards with?"

"Wait, wait, don't tell us." said Nonny. "A cheetah!"

Captain Star was surprised.

"How did you know?" asked Captain Star.

"Lucky guess." said Nonny. "Besides, 'cheetah' sounds a lot like 'cheater'."

"That makes sense." said Captain Star.

Just then, Captain Star saw that it was 9:30.

"Well, I think you kids better get to bed." said Captain Star.

"Okay." said Molly. "Goodnight."

With that, the guppies went to bed. Elsewhere, Zug and Zip arrived at the place where the machine was being kept and found it by simply staring into the window.

"Do you see it?" asked Zug.

"Yup." said Zip.

"Good." said Zug. "Let's go in there and get the job done."

And that's exactly what they did. They managed to go inside, get the machine, and come back out without being caught by security.

"That was easy." said Zug.

They made it back to the Zero Fleet Dock, and reported their success to Zorran, who was indeed surprised.

"Wow. I'm impressed." said Zorran. "This is the first time you two pulled a heist without messing up."

"Well, there weren't a lot of security guards on duty, so that's how easy it was." said Zug.

"What're we gonna do with it now?" asked Zip.

"I called my associate, and she'll be here in the morning to buy it from us." said Zorran.

"Great!" said Zug.

"Shhhh!" hissed Zorran. "Keep your voice down! Someone's gonna hear!"

"Oh, sorry." said Zug.

"It's alright." said Zorran. "Now, we should all get some sleep so we can be ready for when she comes."

With that, the three Z-Stacks all joined the other two in Slumber Land.


	5. Just A Dream

**Chapter 5: Just A Dream**

The next morning, the Star Tugs woke up, and Hercules left to collect the machine. While he was away, the guppies came out after having breakfast.

"Morning, you guys." said Molly, who then looked around. "Where's Hercules?"

"He went to get the machine so you guys can go home." said Ten Cents.

"That's great." said Molly. "We're gonna miss you guys when we go home."

"Us too." said Big Mac. "We really liked having you guys here."

"Yeah, we sure did." said Sunshine.

Just then, Hercules came back. He had a look of concern on his face. The machine wasn't with him.

"What's wrong, Hercules?" asked O.J.

"It's the machine." said Hercules. "It's gone."

" **WHAT?!** " the guppies gasped.

"Yup." said Hercules. "The police were already there when I arrived. They said that the theft was masterfully executed."

"But who'd want to steal it and why?" asked Oona.

"I know who." said a voice.

A gray submarine wearing brown goggles on his face surfaced. His name was Grampus, and he was immediately introduced to the guppies.

"It's nice to meet you." said Grampus.

"You too." said Molly. "Now, did you want us to tell you something?"

"Oh, yes." said Grampus as he cleared his throat. "It was those Z-Stacks who stole this machine of yours."

"And what makes you think so?" asked O.J.

"I overheard Zorran say something about selling the machine to a colleague of his." said Grampus. "My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Zip and Zug returning to the Zero Fleet Dock with the machine."

"So I was right." said Gil.

"Well, there's no time to waste." said Molly. "Let's go get it!"

With that, the guppies and Ten Cents set off for the Zero Fleet Dock to retrieve the machine. However, they were soon spotted by Zug.

"We've got company!" the Zero Fleet's #4 said.

The other Z-Stacks noticed this too, and they quickly loaded the machine into a barge.

"Let's get outta here!" said Zorran.

With that, the Z-Stacks took off, Ten Cents hot on their trail.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Ten Cents as he roared his engine with determination.

But the Z-Stacks weren't gonna give up without a fight, and Zug threw something at the Star Fleet's #1. A small metal canister landed on his deck and exploded on impact. A cloud of white smoke surrounded him and the guppies, causing them to cough.

"Good throw, Zug!" said Zorran.

But what the Z-Stacks didn't know was that they were headed right for a rocky cove until it was too late. They bashed right into the rocks, and the subsequent bump on the barge had enough force to send the machine falling out of it and sinking to the bottom of sea. The Z-Stacks all stared into the depths with wide eyes and mouths.

"Uh, oops." said Zip, who had been towing the barge.

"This is all my fault." Zorran sighed. "I should've told you guys to tie it down."

"Great!" said Zak. "Now we'll never get out money!"

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

It was Ten Cents. The Z-Stacks tried to act innocent, but Zip couldn't.

"The machine sunk!" said Zip.

The guppies were, as you could've already predicted, all shocked and sad at the same time. To make matters worse, they were in the deepest part of the harbor, which meant it would be too dangerous for Grampus to dive down and see if it can be salvaged.

"Now we can't get home!" said Deema.

"Yeah." said Gil. "It seems will be stuck here forever."

Oona began to cry.

"I'll never see Avi again!" Oona cried.

"And I won't be able to see Bubble Puppy again." said Gil as he hugged Oona.

The other guppies and Ten Cents all hugged Oona. Just then, a bright white light flashed across the screen and the next thing the viewers knew it, they were seeing Gil in a hospital bed. Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, and Bubble Puppy were all by his side. So were Gil's parents.

"Dude, are you alright?" asked Goby.

"I think so." said Gil. "What happened?"

"You fell out of a tree while trying to climb it to get a ball Goby accidentally kicked into." said Molly.

"Yeah." said Nonny. "And you blacked out because of it."

Gil then winced in pain and rubbed his head.

"It's no wonder my head hurts right now." said Gil.

Just then, the doctor came in with a smile on her face.

"You were lucky, Gil." said the doctor. "Your x-rays show that nothing was broken."

"Well, that's a relief." said Gil.

"Yeah." said Molly.

"Say, you know, I had the strangest dream ever." said Gil.

"What do you mean?" asked Molly.

"You know that dimension machine we used to visit Sodor?" asked Gil. "Well, we were using the same machine to travel to this place with talking boats called Bigg City Port."

"Cool." said Nonny.

"Yeah." said Gil. "The machine got lost and sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and it looked like we would be stuck there forever."

"Wow." said Goby.

"Yeah." said Gil. "Thank goodness it was only a dream. Though, there was something about it that seemed real."

"Like what?" asked Nonny.

"I'm not sure." said Gil. "But right now, I wanna get back to reality."

"Yeah, good idea." said Deema.

Soon, Gil was discharged from the hospital and he was free to go home. The doctor prescribed him some medicine to help with his headache. Soon, he had made a full recovery and was back at school with his friends.

"It's good to have you back, Gil." said Goby.

"It's good to _be_ back, dude." said Gil.

Unknown to them, Ten Cents had been watching on the surface, and he winked at the viewers before turning away and chugging away into the sunset.

 **THE END**


End file.
